


Can it be Cute?

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: 2 dads, Embarrassment, Flatulence, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Mao Mao is a Good Dad, Potty Humor, Public Flatulence, Silent but deadly, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Adorabat is embarrassed in public and Mao Mao tries to reassure her that she's fine





	Can it be Cute?

**Author's Note:**

> My sister inspired me. She egged me on. Let this be a lesson: Inspiration is both a blessing and a curse.

It was a single note that came from Adorabat's bum. Her face flushed and she tried to hide it away.

"That was kinda cute." Mao Mao told her. It wasn't a typical wet fart, or one that had skipped aroud. It was a cute toot, single noted.

Adorabat, embarrassed, cried: "Toots aren't cute!"

"Well, that one was." Badgerclops interjected.

"No! It wasn't!" She protested, flailing her wings.

"Calm down, Adorabat." Mao Mao tried.

"I bet you guys never toot in public." She sobbed.

Mao Mao laughed out loud at that. "Believe me, Adorabat: Badgerclops and I both know the embarrassment of public flatulence."

"Really?"

Mao Mao nods.

"Yeah, Mao Mao was chased out of towns after people thought he was hiding a dragon!" Badgerclops jokes.

The duo of dads laugh.

"Yeah, and Badgerclops ca-" Mao Mao and Adorabat suddenly fainted.

"Oh," Badgerclops realized. "I'm sorry!" He called out to the citizens who began to faint from the smell.


End file.
